Pain
by The Fourteenth
Summary: Allen comes down with a horrible sickness. But what will happen when Neah is slowly taking control?
1. Chapter 1

Okay! Allen gets really sick in this but it's so painful, that he's slowly turning into Neah! Plz Enjoy!

Allen was at the cafeteria, eating all the food that they had. He didn't notice the stairs and whispers behind him. They all knew that, once again, they were not going to have lunch and dinner. But did the 15 year old care? Of coarse not!

Lavi entered the cafeteria, knowing that he would find Allen there. Lavi walked up to Allen and sighed when he saw all the bowls and plates piled up. Allen turned around and was startled to see the red-head looking disapointed.

"Lavi, what's up?" Allen asked, knocking Lavi back into his senses. Lavi grabbed Allen by the wrist and said,"C'mon Allen! General Cross wants to see you!"

"What for?" Allen tilted his head to the side.

"Something about making money!"

Allen turned his head and said in a low voice,"Of coarse..."

Lavi pulled Allen off his seat and started to drag the white haired boy to the destination. Lavi started to laugh as he saw the young exorcist stumble over his feet. Lavi started to speed up just make Allen get aggrivated.

"Lavi! I feel like I'm going to throw up!" Allen gagged a little.

Lavi laughed,"Cheer up Allen!" Then he continued to drag Allen to the General.

()()()()()

The two boys finally got to a golden door. They could tell that it was Cross's because they could smell the alchol coming from the room. Allen gagged again, but it felt like it he was going to throw up, right then and there.

Lavi knocked on the door, while Allen fell to his knees, breathing heavily. Lavi still didn't notice until Allen said,"Lavi, I fell like I'm gonna hurl..."

Lavi turned around and saw that Allen wasn't joking. Allen started throwing up, but it wasn't food, it was a dark red liquid. Lavi gasped and ran over to Allen. He then went back to the door, this time slamming his body against it.

Cross came out (looking as drunk as ever) and brushed his hand through his hair,"You could've knocked, you know."

Lavi started yelling,"I did! But right now, look at Allen!"

Cross looked at Allen and sighed. He went by Allen and started to rub circles on his back. Allen was crying from the pain. The young boy put his hand over his mouth. The general said in a firm, but soft voice,"Allen, remove your hand. I know it hurts, but let go."

Allen firmly shook his head, but Cross said something that Allen made him widen his eyes and let go,"Don't stop, keep walking. That's your and Mana's motto, right? So why don't you follow it?" Lavi was looking at Allen blankly.

"Lavi," Cross said, startling Lavi out of his daze,"help me bring Allen to his room."

Lavi nodded and put one of Allen's arm around his neck. Cross did the same with the other. They soon brought Allen to his room and placed him softly on his bed. Lavi turned to Cross and said,"Is there anything else I could do?"

Cross felt Allen's head and said,"Bring me a bowl of cold water, a rag, and a bucket. Now shoo!" And with that said Lavi ran off to get the stuff.

Allen's eyes were not close, but not fully open. He was sweating and was panting. His head was killing him and he felt hot, yet cold. He started to spek in a weak voice,"M-master?"

Cross turned his head,"Yeah Allen?"

"M-my...sickness...is it...coming back?"

The General sighed,"It might..."

Allen looked at Cross with a concern look,"I'm sorry..." And with that Allen slowly closed his eyes, starting to go to sleep.

Whaddya' think? Review plz and don't worry Kanda and Lenalee is in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Yes! Reviews! Go me! Now it's Allen time! Enjoy! 

Allen was in a world of darkness. He was looking for a way out. He walked and walked and walked until he couldn't walk anymore. He collapsed onto the cold, dark floor and looked up at the ceiling (if there was one). A chuckle was heard from behind him. Then a music note was heard, too.

Allen turned around and was startled when he saw a gray skinned teen right behind him. The gray skinned teen was obviouslya Noah. But Allen already knew who this Noah was.

"Hello, Neah," Allen said firmly. Neah took a step and another music note echoed in the darkness.

"Allen," Neah said,"Long time, no see." He chuckled. He started walking towards Allen and with each step a music note was heard, which was form into a melody.

"What do you want, Neah?" Allen asked in his same firm voice. He looked at the Noah strongly. The young exorcist knew that Neah was planning something and whatever it was, Allen was going to let him have it.

Neah chuckled again,"Oh Allen, Allen, Allen. If only you knew."

Allen stood up and glared at Neah,"What are you planning?"

"Hehe. In the real world, you're getting so weak. I think I might even take over."

"Neah! There is no way you're taking over!"

Neah laughed. He turned around to walk away. He only said one thing before disappearing,"Oh we'll see about that, Allen Walker."

"Neah, come back here! Neah!" Allen yelled but it was too late. And soon his dark world grew darker.

()()()()()()

Allen woke up with a gasp coming from his mouth. He looked around and notice that he wasn't in his dark world anymore. He sighed a breath of relief. He got out of bed and started to get dress.

He went downstairs to the cafeteria and found his friends stuffing their faces. Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, and Miranda chatting and eating. Lavi saw Allen coming over and waved. Allen smiled and sat next to the red-head.

"So, how ya feeling?" Lavi asked.

Allen wiped his forehead, which was sweating,"Lowsy...but I'll handle it."

Lenalee looked at them with confused looks. The same with Krory and Miranda. They looked at the two boys, who just noticed the stares.

"Guys?" Lavi said looking at them.

"Why were you asking Allen how he was feeling?" Krory asked with slight concern in his voice.

"I'm just a little sick..." Allen said drowsingly. He stood up and started to walk away and was stumbling over his feet. On the way to the door Allen passed out was falling until someone caught him.

A Japenese teen had Allen in his arms. He shot a glare at the others, who were stunned to see the Crown Clown almost fall on his face. Yu Kanda was staring at the passed out boy, who was breathing heavily and was sweating even though he was cold as ice.

"What's wrong with Beansprout!" Kanda yelled at Lavi.

"I-it started last night." Lavi said.

"Take him to the Head Nurse!" Miranda yelled.

"No! Bring him to Cross!" Lavi yelled.

Kanda nodded and was now carrying Allen to Cross's room with everyone else following him. Kanda kicked open the door and barged in to fine Cross drinking wine. Cross saw Allen in Kanda's arms and told him to place Allen on his bed.

Cross examined Allen, because he realized that this was the worst Allen's sickness ever gotten. As Cross felt Allen's head, he found something that would probably make everyone gasp.

The thing that Cross saw was a small, black cross forming on Allen's forehead, right next to his pentacle that made Allen's eye cursed.

Review. REVIEW. REVIEW! NOW! (JK) But plz review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Ima back! Sorry Luigi and Daisy fangirl. Anyway here you go.

Lavi watched as Cross put a wet towel on the sickened Allen. The young boy was panting hard and each time he would wake up, he would throw up. They would offer food, but he'd decline. He looked paler than usual and had gotten thinner. To Lavi, Allen looked like a zombie.

"What is it?" Lavi asked Cross, but not taking his eyes off Allen.

"What do you mean?" Cross looked at Lavi with confusion.

"The sickness. What is it?" Lavi answered. His voice was monotone, but his voice sounded a little shaky.

"Well, only Parasite-Types can get it. I mean, usually it would be just like a cold, but since Allen is cursed and you know, he…..becomes like this."

"It's funny. I never saw you take care of Allen like this." Lavi laughed.

"Well," Cross said stretching out his back, "Allen and I made a deal. If he pays my debts, I'll take care of him when he's like this."

Lavi's jaw dropped and his face soon turned into anger, "You're a real sicko, you know that!"

"Well….Master can be like that." Lavi and Cross turned their heads and saw Allen rub his eyes. He yawned and smiled at the both of them. Cross and Lavi gasped. What they saw was something odd. His eyes. Instead of gray, they were yellow. And his forehead. It had small, black crosses on it.

"A-Allen…..your…..your eyes…" Lavi stuttered, "And your…..forehead. Oh God!" Allen looked at the red-head in confusion. Lavi grabbed Allen's arm and brought him to the bathroom. Again, Allen was tripping over his feet.

Cross was just staring at the wall, shakily. _What the….what the hell did I just see? _He ran out the door and went into the science department.

He went into Komui's office, startling Lenalee, making her drop the tray that had hot coffee. She yelped as the coffee spilled all over her. Komui ran to Lenalee and was asking, continuously, is she was alright.

"Komui! I need to talk to you!" Cross demanded.

"Not now! Are you alright my dear Lenalee?" Komui said to an embarrassed Lenalee.

"It's about Allen!" That caught Lenalee and Komui's attention. Lenalee ran up to Cross, "What's wrong with him? Has his sickness got worse?"

"Sickness?" The young Chinese man said.

"Yes. It has Lenalee and and Allen is sick with Parasito, again." Cross sighed

"Oh, wow. But hearing Lenalee's concern, I'm guessing it's horrible for Allen." Komui said.

"Bingo. But the reason why I came down here is because…"Cross walked over to Komui and whispered in his ear, "I think he's turning into Neah."

Allen looked straight into the mirror that was in the bathroom, where Lavi brought him. He was filled with anger, sadness, and fear all at once. _Dammit!_ Allen thought._ Dammit. Dammit. Dammit!_

The young teen saw his golden eyes and forehead, but the thing that really pissed him off was the Noah that was right next him, laughing like a madman.

Allen was now steaming mad. He punched the mirror as hard as he could, making his hand bleed. Lavi looked at the 15 year old with fear. He couldn't tell if the fear was from the appearance Allen was forming or how Allen was reacting.

_**You can't get rid of me now, Allen Walker. I'm coming out whether you like it or not. Hehehe.**_

Short, right? Yeah I know. I'm tired. Whatevs. I'm updating soon.


	4. Chapter 4

I made a new story called One and the Same. Neah and Allen are twins and they go to highschool and….it's all in the summary….blah, blah, blah. Oh well, enjoy the chapter!

Allen rushed, angrily, backed to his room. Right now, he didn't care if he was pushing fragile things out of his way. He even threw a vase to a wall, making Lavi jump. Lavi took a step back nervously. He wanted to be next to the troubled teen, but also as far away as possible.

"A-Allen. It's alright…" Lavi said in a small voice.

Allen glared and yelled, "You really think this is okay? Lavi, I am turning into the damn Fourteenth! And you're trying to calm me down?"

Lavi mumbled to himself, "Yes…."

Allen sighed and sat down on his bed, shading his eyes with his hair, "Sorry…it's…frustrating. Sorr-" Allen was interrupted by his door being knocked down by, who else, Kanda.

"Bean Sprout! Shut up! I can hear you yelling-" Kanda was interrupted, also, by the sight of Allen's appearance, "What the hell? Moyashi you're…"

"I know…" Allen sighed. It shocked the Japanese that Allen didn't comment or glare at him by calling him Bean Sprout.

Lavi and Kanda noticed blood dripping from Allen's mouth. They, also, saw him crying and they couldn't tell if he was crying from the pain of throwing up or crying from the pain of his transformation. They both stared at him. Both (yes even Kanda) felt bad for the boy, but they didn't know what to do. They were both speechless.

The white haired teen looked at them like he was pleading for help. Lavi stepped up sadly, but a door opened and Kanda and Lavi looked straight at it. Lenalee, Cross, and Komui were standing in the doorway. Lenalee rushed over to Allen and was trying everything she could to comfort him.

Komui came over and said, "Allen? Are you hurt?" Allen nodded instead of talking, considering his mouth was full of blood. Komui took out a syringe and said, "I'm going to put a type of medication to slower the transformation, but it will hurt and it will make you drowsy. Do you want me to do this?" Allen hesitated, but soon then decided to say yes. Komui sighed but stuck the needle into Allen's arm.

As soon as the warmth of the medicine touched Allen's body, Allen let out a horrifying scream. He could feel the medication coarse through his veins and producing pain all over his body. Lenalee cried over the screams of her friend, Lavi didn't know what to do, Kanda was staring wide-eyed at the screaming boy, and Cross was holding down his young pupil, while Komui was inserting the syringe.

Komui took it out and helped Cross hold down the Crown Clown. Cross was feeling sorry for his "idiot pupil".

"It's like when I first found him… His eye would spread pain making him scream like this…then he would just stay in a corner on his bed, not moving, so I had to feed him, change him, and clean the sheets every time he used the bathroom…" Cross said in a daze.

Everyone turned their attention to the General. He wasn't in a bad mood, drunk, mean….He was kind, gentle, and caring. It was shocking, but they didn't care. They liked this new Cross. They liked how caring he was. They never knew that Cross actually cared, they always thought that he was cold-hearted, but he wasn't.

Soon, Allen was sleeping. He wasn't screaming anymore, and everyone thanked God for that. Komui went to go get the head nurse with Kanda following. Cross went to get a rag and water, while Lavi went to get food, but Lenalee never budged. She sat right next to Allen's bed, rubbing his hand on her face. She felt a tear go down her face, '_Please! Please God! Stop Allen's suffering! Stop his transformation! Stop his pain! Please! I'll do anything! Please save him! He's always been there for me, so let me do the same for him! I'm begging you! Help him win this fight! Help him stop this suffering! Please God! Please….'_

"Please…" She said silently and soon she, too, fell asleep. Silently crying herself to sleep, she still prayed that God would save her friend…'_Please…_'

Whaddya' think? Like it? Tell me, by pressing that button that says Review. Press it!


End file.
